A Mother's Love
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the minni-challenge over at the chitchat on author's corner forum. The challenge, find a creative reason for JJ's departure.


A/n, written for the minni creative reasons challenge over at the chitchat on author's corner. The challenge? Write a story explaining a possibly reason for JJ's departure. It could be for any reason and could include her on her own or paired with someone. Please read and review.

JJ was in her office working on the paper work from the case the team had just closed. The team had been able to save the final victim leaving them happy as they headed back to Quantico. She'd just signed her name to one of the many forms she was filling out when her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID she saw that it was the young woman she had babysitting Henry when she was gone on cases. Will had ran off two months before he was born. Ten months had gone by and Henry had just turned a year old. It had been tough but her team and especially Spencer were there for and her little boy.

"Hi, Cindy, how are you? How's Henry?" the media liaison asked as she answered the phone. The babysitter began speaking rapidly not giving JJ a chance to get a word in edge wise.

"And I just went into his room to check on him and the cribs empty and the window's open. Henry's missing, I'm so sorry." With that she burst into tears.

"H-h-henry's missing?" JJ stuttered.

"Yes."

"No! No… Noooooo!" JJ shouted dropping her cell phone and descending into shock. -

The shout of anguish echoed through the building and the rest of the team looked up out of curiosity.

"What in the world?" Emily questioned. Running the voice through their heads, Reid snapped his fingers.

"It was JJ, come on, somethings wrong!" he cried as he leapt to his feet and took off for JJ's office at a run the rest of the team on his heels. Reaching his girlfriend's office Reid took in everything at a glance. JJ's cell was on the floor and flipped up as if she'd been on a call and she was curled in on herself rocking back and forth.

"JJ, what's wrong, sweetie?" Reid asked as he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her arms that were wrapped around herself. At Reid's voice the media liaison looked up and stared into his eyes with a vacant stare. Hearing someone calling from the phone on the floor Garcia picked it up.

"Hello, this is Penelope Garcia, who is this?"

"Um hi, this is Cindy Craig, Henry's babysitter. I'm afraid he's been kidnapped. Please tell Ms. Jareau that I'm so so sorry," the young woman cried.

"I will, stay in the house, and don't touch anything. It'svery important that you don't touch anything, do you understand?"

"Yes I do, I'll be here until I'm told to go home.

"Very good, we will see you soon," Garcia said closing JJ's phone and staring wide-eyed at the rest of the team. Noticing that Garcia was starting to shake, Morgan put an arm around her and hugged her tightly.

"What was that all about, Garcia?" Hotch demanded. Before Garcia could answer, though, JJ spoke up.

"Henry's missing," she said before bursting into tears and falling forward into Reid's awaiting arms. -

The silence that followed was deafening. JJ's harsh sobbs broke everyone from their shock and they jumped into action. After grabbing their guns and Garcia had grabbed her laptop they headed for the parking garage and the black SUV's Reid carrying JJ. They made it to JJ's house in record time. Everyone rushed in and began setting up and answering the questions of the local police and crime lab. The next few hours went by in a haze. All of a sudden one of the officers called out.

"We know where he is. We're going to get him now."

"I'm coming with you," JJ declared.

"No, your not, JJ. You and Reid will stay here. The rest of us will go and make sure he gets brought home safe," Rossi told her. JJ wanted to argue but she could see Dave's reasoning. The next few minutes felt like they took forever for Reid and JJ. Finally Hotched walked through the door a tiny blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. Jumping up JJ took Henry into her arms and buried his face against his head as she started to cry tears of relief. She was so thankful she had her baby back and the guys who had taken him were in jail. They'd confessed to Hotch and Morgan that they'd kidnapped Henry as a bribe to their boss who's name he gave to the agents and they had started searching for him and found him a few minutes after the child had been reunited with his mother. -

One week later. "Hey, Spence?" JJ called as she walked into the living room after putting Henry down for the night.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay," Spencer answered clearly worried.

"Don't worry, it's nothing with our relationship," she assured him. Breathing a sigh of relief he nodded as he turned to face her.

"What is it, then?"

"I want to leave the BAU and stay home with Henry. Maybe I can teach a training course for media communications or something. I just can't do this anymore. I almost lost my baby boy and it was because of my job. I can't do that again." Stopping at the end of her speech she looked expectantly at him.

"I'll miss you at work and I know the team will to, but we'll deal with it. I understand where your coming from and the others will to. We'll still be able to hang out with the team since I'm still at the BAU," he reminded her.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Spencer?"

"Yes I am. Henry needs to come first." Smiling happily she gave him an enthusiastic kiss before snuggling against his side and relaxing for the first tine in a week. She knew she was making the right decision even if it was a difficult one.

Finished!


End file.
